


Patience

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: (Nothing underaged), Age Difference, M/M, Soulmate AU, vampire!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course he had to meet his soul mate today. Of course his soul mate had to be a toddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: vampire Blaine (200yrs old) meets his soulmate in a grocery shop/garage/etc when toddler Kurt comes wobbling up to him demanding cuddles, and then refusing to be handed over to his parents. Would love Kurt growing up and them eventually dating

Blaine was patient, he had to be being alive for as long as he had been. He had learned long ago not to fault humans for trying to rush through life but he liked to enjoy it for as much as possible. Often times, he would look back on his life and wonder where the time went. 

But there were some things that annoyed him, like lines. 

He was a patient person but this was something that always got his blood boiling. His hands tightened on the shirt he was holding and he glared at the woman arguing with the poor cashier, demanding that she take her expired coupon from another store. 

Right as he was about to storm over and throw the woman out of the store he was stopped by two tiny hands gripping his pant leg. Blaine glanced down and it felt like he had been struck by lightning. 

He stared into a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen and felt lost for a moment. This was what people said they felt when they met their soulmate, that moment where two souls connected. 

And his soulmate apparently was two years old. 

“You!” The boy grinned and Blaine’s heart swooped. 

“Kurt!” A pretty woman walked over, looking nervously at Blaine’s too light eyes that signified him as a vampire. “What have I told you about running off?”

“You,” Kurt tugged a little on his pants and Blaine smiled. 

“Sorry about that,” the woman gave him an awkward smile. “He doesn’t ever stay still.”

“It’s quite alright,” Blaine smiled back, careful not to show his fangs. 

“Come on now Kurt,” she picked up her son and Kurt let out a wail, stretching his arms out towards Blaine. Something tore in Blaine’s chest and he had to stop himself from reaching back to him. 

“No!” Kurt shrieked, trying desperately to go to his soulmate. 

Blaine could tell by the fear in his mother’s eyes that she had caught on to what was happening. Vampires weren’t fully accepted into society and there was no way a mother would ever be excited about her toddler being soulmates with one. 

So he didn’t go after his soulmate as he was taken away, no matter how painful it was. 

But Blaine was patient. 

He kept his eye on Kurt, lingering in the back but he never approached him. Kurt was still far too young and the last thing he wanted to do was influence him. Plus, his parents were growing increasingly protective.

He wasn’t surprised when Kurt was ten and his father approached him, eyes blazing with fury. “Stay away from my son.”

“Excuse me?” Blaine raised an eyebrow, the chatter of the coffee shop echoing around them. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you following him around,” the man glared. “You’ve been stalking him for years and I’m not going to stand by and watch you…hypnotize him or drain him dry.”

“I would never murder him,” Blaine snapped back. 

“Then leave him alone,” the man snarled. “Never see him again or I’ll stab you through the heart with a steak myself.” 

He turned on his heel and started to walk off but Blaine called out to him. “Your son is my soulmate. It isn’t something I chose but it isn’t something I can change. My staying away from him would only lead to pain on both of our parts.”

The man’s shoulders set into a strong line and he took a few deep breaths. “You’re sure?”

“I know Kurt was too,” Blaine said softly. “I won’t go near him until he’s eighteen but…but we’re fated to be together. I’ve waited for hundreds of years for him.”

“Hurt him and I’ll end your endless existence,” the man said darkly before leaving the shop.

True to his word, Blaine never approached Kurt. He watched, heartbroken as Kurt struggled so much in school. Maybe once or twice he had a few words with a few bullies but not even that could spare Kurt the hardships that came with being different. 

He couldn’t help but feel an immense feeling of pride when he saw how Kurt kept his head held high. He was stronger than those people trying to pull him down and he knew it. He focused on what was important to him, his friends and his future. 

Blaine didn’t follow his soulmate around but he made sure to check in every so often. As Kurt got older Blaine felt their connection grow stronger. The charming child he had met had grown into a confident, smart young man and he was counting down the days until he could finally meet his soulmate. 

On the day of Kurt’s eighteenth birthday Blaine found himself unbelievably nervous. He spent a good hour picking out an outfit and another hour trying to figure out exactly where he was going to meet him. This wasn’t just any meeting, this was meeting the person he was destined to spend the rest of his life with.

His hands shook as he stood in line at the Lima Bean, wanting to grab a coffee to calm his nerves before he went to Kurt’s house. His heart pounded as he went through what he wanted to say in his head.

You don’t remember me but I’ve been waiting for centuries for you. I-

“I know you,” a soft voice made him turn around and he met Kurt’s unbelievably blue eyes. “I know you.”

All the words fled Blaine’s mind. “Yes.”

“I’m Kurt,” he gave Blaine a small smile and again Blaine felt his entire being snap into place. 

“Blaine.”


End file.
